Jessica Hardy
Jessica Princess Hardy...Aka Baddest B!tch In Xwe. Jessica Hardy isn't Just a pretty face shes a big gurl and knows how to handle herself inside the ring. Begining Jessica Hardy along with long time friend Monique Orton was the first Women to EVER hold the world tag team championships on xwe aggression...2 Preety women defeated men you say? Yes that's right and it didn't just end there. After losing the world tag team championships Jessica Hardy and Monique Orton went there Separate ways advancing in their own Careers. Jessica Hardy soon began to make a name for herself by defeating the toughest superstars in Xwe such as. Melina,Stacy Mcmahon, Chun Li, Triple H, Chris Masters and so much more. Jessica Hardys career didn't end there because Jessica soon had her eyes on the Women's tag team titles. Jessica Hardy and Stacy Mcmahon dominated the women's tag team division taking on the best of the best and remained undefeated..Until an Xwe draft occurred and they were forced to give in there titles. Moving On Jessica didn't give up on tag team gold after being stripped..no Jessica along with lita captured the women's tag team championship Lita & Jess dominated..Jess being known as Xtreme and Lita being known as Xtreme...Until Jessica Hardy turned the edges around chick kicking lita in the back of the head during a title match giving the titles to Trish Stratus & Christy Hemme. Lets not forget the Love triangle Jessica Hardy ran into between her and Nikki Austin over Jessica Hardys husband Jeff Hardy. Jessica Hardy & Jeff Hardy soon became divorced when Nikki austin announced to the world that she was carrying Jeff Hardys baby. As time moved on it came to be Nikki Austin was never pregnant and Jessica hardy had no interest in fighting over a man anymore. Ms, not Mrs, Hardy? After Jessicas big divorce with Jeff Hardy, Jessica Hardy,Monique Orton & Trish Stratus soon formed a faction known as " Bad Ass Bitches". This faction dominated and scared nearly all the women on xwe aggression. Jessica soon found herself competing side by side with her divorced Husband Jeff Hardy for the intergender titles, Being side by side with Jeff didn't stop Jessica at all Jess and Jeff kicked ass all the way to the top where they went up aganist best friend's: Monique Orton & Randy Orton. At Xwe Live-Wire Jessica Hardy shocked fans when she handed the titles to Monique & Randy by countng herself out..Scared of Monique Orton? Not at all Jessica Had bigger and better things to do. The following aggression Jessica Hardy showed what she had to do that was Bigger and better when she announced that she was Xwe's General manager. Later on that night after Jeff hardy won the Undisputed championship jeff got down on one knee and asked Jessica Hardy to marry him once again, Jessica Hardy answered with a " Ohhhh helllllllllllllllllllllllll Yeah!". What a career you say? Indeed but it goes on. Jessica Hardy soon began feuding with Diva Chun Li. Chun li and Jessica Hardy both assembled teams to take each other on. Chun Li choosing: Tynesha & Stacy Keibler and Jessica Choosing: Alexis Valentine and former diva Candy's Reso. At Xwe High-Way-To Hell the 2 Teams faced off and Jessica hardys team was announced as the winner...Not only did Jessica dominate that night but Jessica shocked fans when she Jumped from a 20 Ft ladder spearing triple h aiding her brother Jayson Anderson so Jeff Hardy can retain his title Draft Jessica Hardy had accomplished so much in her career so far...Wah Next? Already being known as Hot,Spicy and a bitch Jessica Hardy soon turned to Playboy and graced the Cover of Playboy. The story doesn't end yet..because on Xwe 2nd Annual Draft Jessica Hardy was taken from her offcial home Xwe Aggression & Put onto Xwe Unleashed. Jessica didn't fuss..Not at all she accepted the fact and decided to make her self welcome on Xwe Unleashed. Jessica was new to the show so she decided to spice it up and go after the Unleashed Women's championship. Jessica Won her first Singles title at Xwe Avenged but she went through a lot to get there and by a lot i mean Jail..Yes Jail. Wah Does Xwe Unleashed have in store next for Ms Hardy? Will She Become the Baddest bitch on Xwe As she plans Or will an Unleashed diva stop her? Stay tuned to Xwe Aggression to see! Titles *Aggression Tag Team Championship *Unleashed Women's Championship Awards *2005 Best Tag Team(With Monique) *2005 Aggression Best *2006 Aggression Vet